


[盾铁]拥抱星空的海洋 |盾视角+一发完

by Jackiestate



Series: [盾铁]说什么来日方长 [2]
Category: The Avangers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: 生命纵然还有许多惋惜，情爱依然有潮来潮去。有没有来日方长都不重要，重要的是我们会一直相爱。





	[盾铁]拥抱星空的海洋 |盾视角+一发完

说好的史蒂夫篇来了

私设依然很多，bug也依然很多

都是为了脑洞hhhh

1.7w字预警

——————————————

 

意识被抽离身体的感觉很奇怪。

就好像你突然不再需要用眼睛来感知光线，世界不再受限于视角。感官伸出长长的线，和游荡在空气中的分子纠缠在一起，让许多本来看不见的细节都清楚的放大在意识中。

比如现在，史蒂夫“清醒”地感受着皮肤被冰紧紧包裹起来的那种无法动弹的感觉。

当然不是说他的身体醒着，而是他的意识附在了这个时间的“史蒂夫”身体上，他无法动弹，但是可以感知周围的环境。

可以感知到深海的死寂、透着黑暗的海水、来自海底的沉吟和紧紧扼住喉咙的窒息。

他被困在这具身体里无法动弹，但是史蒂夫可以看得见冰层上、城市中的一切，这种感觉很奇妙——就仿佛他可以是任何一个街道上的行人。

他看见战争胜利的举国欢庆，看见大萧条的饿殍遍野，看见高楼大厦拔地而起，时间像一个顽劣的精灵一样，从他的指尖发梢穿梭而过，末了还留下一串嘲笑，回荡在水中的气泡中。

他为什么在这里？

他记得复仇者，记得自己对新世纪的种种不适，记得新的朋友和搭档——娜塔莎、山姆、克林特，还有……还有托尼。

那些都是梦吗？

他就知道自己是在做梦。

那些新时代的光景、和新队友并肩作战的日子都是他偷来的，他其实还是在北冰洋的深处，刺骨的黑暗吞噬着四肢和意志，永世地被遗忘。

可是……

托尼也是他的梦吗？他是那么的真实，争吵时的锋芒，调笑时的戏谑，和他介绍斯塔克科技产品时的眼睛里闪着的光芒，还有托尼在沙发上睡着时在阳光下柔软的脸颊的绒毛和他带着咖啡醇香的小胡子。

托尼身上的香甜气味似乎还停留在他的鼻腔中，仿佛可以驱散海水的腥味。

恍惚中一丝不和谐的机械轰鸣声从头顶远在冰层之外的地方传来。

很像推进器喷射的声音。

接着，史蒂夫可以感觉到有一个发着光的物体撕开了头顶的闪着日光的海面，搅动了游动在海里的阳光，带着温度来到了他的面前。

冰块很厚，史蒂夫只能看见那是个胸口有着盈盈蓝光的人形，光线蜿蜒着穿过冰层，照亮了史蒂夫沉睡的面容。

“我的天——这太疯狂了。”

原本在水中这样的电子音史蒂夫应该是听不太清楚的，但是现在他的意识不受环境的限制，他听得非常清晰。这是——

史蒂夫让意识穿过坚冰，他看见金红色战甲正凑在冰块上努力用掌心手电驱散黑暗。

胸口标志性的反应堆已经昭示了此人的身份，幽幽的蓝光和北冰洋深处的海蓝彼此交融，方圆实现能到达的黑暗尽头，这一团蓝光成了唯一的光源。

看到那个反应堆的一瞬间，史蒂夫好像被那光芒刺痛了神经般，他的意识突然开始混乱地闪现记忆的片段，那些脑海里的碎片都仿佛扎在了史蒂夫的心口上，让他痛苦得难以呼吸。

他记得那个被星盾砸碎的反应堆。

内战、西伯利亚、灭霸、瓦坎达——他想起了他为什么在这里。

“我得想办法把他弄出去。”

托尼转身喷射助推器，极速向海面飞去。

光源一下子消失，离得越来越远，很快便成了一个渺小的光点。史蒂夫重新被黑暗和寒冷吞噬，他想伸出手抓住那个拖着火红尾巴的光，可是极地之寒冰冻了血液、直袭骨髓，在皮肤与冰块的接触面他甚至感觉不到哪边是冰哪边是手指。

——别走……别走，托尼！

他嘶吼着，用力“敲打”着冰面，可是没有任何声音——不会有任何人听到。

亘古不变的海洋侵蚀着一切，所有史蒂夫曾珍视的事物都在这里一一消失。他救不了巴基，也还不了佩姬那支舞，甚至咆哮突击队的战友们都坐上了时光这条单行列车远逝而去，无论他怎么奋力追赶都只能眼看着他们消失在视野中。

史蒂夫放弃了喊叫，握紧的拳头无声地砸在冰块上，他将额头抵在上面喘着气。

“就，别留我一个人在这儿……”

一阵强烈的白光伴随着意识的涣散而来，史蒂夫最后只瞥见了重新划开水面的那团红色的光芒。

. 

. 

按照计划，史蒂夫的意识应该连接到二战时期的史蒂夫身上，但是时空传输一定是出现了故障，史蒂夫并没有到达预先计划好的时间点。

而且他现在还被一双无形的手不停地推搡着，不断地闯入不同的过去碎片中。

比如现在，他坐在还是复仇者大厦的客厅中，山姆和罗迪站在他身后，旺达、幻视、娜塔莎坐在两侧的沙发上，托尼则在厨房倒水。

他们正在讨论关于索科维亚协议的事，史蒂夫想起来了。

——是了……索科维亚协议，一切事情从这里开始变得不一样了。

史蒂夫还注意到一件事。

那就是他的意识虽然独立于这个过去的时空，但是并没有真正和这个时间点的史蒂夫连接上。

所以尽管他可以控制自己的意识感知周围的一切，但是他却没办法改变自己的一言一行。

捏着薄薄的书页，史蒂夫稍稍转头看向背对着他在倒水的托尼。在托尼转过身的一瞬，史蒂夫注意到了他眼周的乌青。

为什么之前他都没有发现，托尼的眉头什么时候皱得和他一样深了。

从什么时候开始，这个人眉宇间的恣意飞扬被渐渐抹去了痕迹，取而代之的是抚不平的愁思和焦虑。

最初史蒂夫注意到托尼开始不对劲的时候，是从在九头蛇基地找到权杖的那次。后来他在意外下创造了奥创，旺达提醒史蒂夫：

“奥创为了保护世界可以毁灭世界，而你认为这种极端是来自于谁？”

所以在猩红女巫的幻境里，托尼究竟看见了什么？

史蒂夫后来去问过旺达，但是旺达摇摇头说幻境并不是她造出来的：“那是根据每个人内心的恐惧而具象化的，他看到了什么只有他自己知道。”

他知道托尼成为钢铁侠之后，一直在打击偷盗斯塔克科技武器的罪犯。AIM、汉默，数都数不清楚。

托尼·斯塔克远没有他看上去的那么没心没肺。

他看见无数年轻的美国军人死在本来是造出来用于保护他们的武器下，他发现自己的MK战甲会引来无数觊觎力量的邪恶，他也知道马克西莫夫兄妹的家人死在斯塔克工业的炮弹之下。

所以他不再做军火生意，还要追回所有被不法使用的斯塔克武器，炸掉了所有他用心血设计出来的盔甲，邀请旺达来到复仇者联盟，给那些因为他或者间接因为他而受到损失的人们尽可能多的补偿体恤。

史蒂夫知道他是在内疚。

“好了，伙计们，听我说——”他看见托尼放下水杯，让Friday调出几大媒体上关于民众对复仇者越来越不满的声音，“我们的确对世界造成了难以修补的破坏，人们正在对复仇者失去信心。而这份协议也许可以帮助复仇者赢回民众的信任，它是一份保证明白吗？”

“我们可以做出保证，但不是这份协议。”坐在沙发上的史蒂夫坚决驳回，“如果由他们掌控复仇者，那将来他们命令我们去执行一些道德上过于危险的任务时，情况会变得难以掌控。”

在全知视角的帮助下，史蒂夫留意到了许多他当初忽略的细节。

比如托尼在说话时的不自觉染上的急切，和他眼中时常没被隐藏好的愧疚。

他想尽可能地补救这一切，补救所有他犯下的过错。

托尼太过于急切地想弥补，这份协议是一个机会，因为那是民众所希望的，史蒂夫知道。

可是由政府来管理管理复仇者？

史蒂夫仍然不会同意这点，他们是人，人有目的，而目的是会变的。

连神盾局都可以被九头蛇渗透，更加深不见底的政府又能多几分信任？

也许今天他们是为了约束复仇者更好地保护世界和平，可是身为超级英雄的他们所拥有的能力是如此的强大，上天入地的力量实在诱人，倘若明天他们被命令去侵犯攻打另一个国家，他们是去还是不去？

他们有违抗命令的选择和资格吗？

史蒂夫并不相信政府，从来都是。美国队长忠心于的，只有国家和人民。

他坚持君轻民重，所以他听到托尼说“这是民众所希望”的时候，他动摇了一瞬。

可是英雄注册法案真的能带给人民真正希望的东西吗？

他看见托尼看向自己时眼中挣扎着的恳求，“拜托了，我希望你留下来。我需要你，队长。”

史蒂夫看见自己犹豫地转过身，他知道自己在想什么。

他签了，然后呢？跟随他的山姆、旺达以及所有曾经将美国队长视为信仰的英雄都会签。

可是这就结束了吗？

超级英雄的身份公开，这意味着什么？

意味着他完全暴露在所有人的视线中，包括邪恶的敌人。他身边每一个亲近的人都会成为狙击的靶子。

他们每天穿着这些蒙面紧身衣，可不是为了好看的。

而谁又能保证政府掌握的这些信息，不会反过来变成威胁他的筹码？

他怎么能让他的队友们在执行任务的同时还得时刻提心吊胆着，那和留下人质再去打仗有什么区别？

他的决定不只是决定自己的将来，而且也决定了所有跟随美国队长的人的未来。上一个因为跟随美国队长而遭受意外的人已经成了杀人工具，史蒂夫越来越明白美国队长所代表的意义和地位，他要考虑的不仅仅是他自己。

立场问题本不是需要兵戎相见的事，史蒂夫在冥冥之中回忆，为什么自己当时没能平心静气地坐下来和托尼商量协议的事呢。

——因为对托尼的成见。

“我的天，托尼！”史蒂夫烦躁地转头走到桌子的另一端，“每一次，每一次都是这样，你从来不和整个团队商量，你甚至都没有和我商量一下就先斩后奏。”

就是这样，因为奥创的事，他们二人之间就已经埋下了分歧的种子。只不过索科维亚协议成了最终的导火索而已。

史蒂夫在那阵白光袭来前看到的最后，是托尼一个人坐在会议室戴上眼镜后的失落。

.

.

他看不到托尼的表情，他只能看见冷峻的钢铁战甲。

史蒂夫甚至不敢继续看自己的拳头是如何狠狠地落在托尼的头盔上，那些带着怒吼的拳击声让他的意识发颤。

托尼疯了，而他也疯了。

史蒂夫看着扭打在一起的二人，痛苦之余也不禁感叹泽莫对自己的了解之深。他清楚地知道巴基对自己而言的重要性，也非常清楚自己对托尼那说不清道不明的隐匿情愫。

所以他捏准了自己不会把真相告诉托尼，因为懦弱，更因为害怕失去托尼。

即使不是巴基自己的意愿，冬日战士的确犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，必须要被审判。这一点史蒂夫明白，所以他要求的只是能给巴基一个公正的审判，而不是连辩护律师都没有的直接枪毙。

这和是不是巴基都没有关系，哪怕是任何一个普通人，史蒂夫都会为他去争取这样的权利。

他不评判生命的轻重，也不衡量善恶的标准。

他只是想让战争结束。

而冬日战士的那些罪孽，史蒂夫心里一直觉得那都是因为自己的错。

如果他当时没有招募巴基，如果他当时能在进攻前把计划做得更加周密一点，如果他当时能快点抓住巴基，那么后面的这一切都不会发生。

巴基是无辜的，可史蒂夫却认为自己有罪。

他认为这都是自己的错。

是他害了巴基被洗脑成冬日战士，也是他害死了霍华德夫妇。

是他害得托尼只能有一段暗淡的童年回忆和残缺的家庭。

所以他不敢和托尼说出这一切。

有那么几次他想鼓起勇气，当托尼在工作室嘲笑他是每日送餐的鸡妈妈时，当托尼嘟嚷着嘴放回想倒咖啡的杯子时，当托尼嚼着草莓味甜甜圈胡子上沾了一圈碎屑时——

史蒂夫看着那双灌了蜂蜜般甜蜜的双眼，心里禁不住地贪恋这样的日子，贪恋托尼就在他身边这么近、这么触手可及的日子。

同时不安和害怕也蔓延在他的心里。

如果他告诉托尼，霍华德和玛利亚的车祸并不是意外，而是冬日战士残忍地杀了他们。托尼还会像现在，把好不容易试探着张开的、扎满了刺的外壳敞开在他面前吗？

 

史蒂夫跪在断了那只铁壁、躺在地上快奄奄一息的巴基面前，他满脸都是血污，脸颊的伤口被头盔硌得隐隐作痛，他近乎于祈求般地抬头，想平息那个穿着金红盔甲的人的怒火。

“就，求你……他是我的朋友。”

托尼沉默了几秒钟，然后史蒂夫只能听见那经过处理的、不带任何感情的电子音。

“我曾经也是你的朋友。”

史蒂夫知道，自己让托尼失望了。

托尼一拳打在他的右颧骨上，坚硬的金属让他的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。接着他被大力地扔出去，装在石头之间的缝隙上。

他全身上写没有一处不在痛，他好累，他甚至连站起来都开始觉得费力。

他听见托尼说这是最后警告，可是史蒂夫有得选吗？

如果他袖手旁观，托尼绝对会杀了巴基。

说到底都是因为自己的隐瞒，还是他的错。

巴基如果死了，史蒂夫会重新陷入新一轮的自责，他会将巴基一生的悲惨和托尼所有的苦难都归咎于自己并且愧疚一生。

可如果只是这样，史蒂夫也认了，这都是他应得的。

——但是……

他冲过去推开对准巴基的掌心炮，咬紧牙关用尽全身的力气将那身战甲横举起来。

——我知道托尼是个什么样的人。

他将钢铁侠摔在地上，发出轰响。

——现在他心里只有对冬日战士的恨，所以他会极怒之下杀了他。

史蒂夫冲上去将托尼打得不能起身反抗，他不能停下来。

——可倘若有一天托尼原谅了巴基，他那已经被自责内疚压得喘不过气的心脏会好受吗？

史蒂夫不能眼睁睁地看着托尼做出不可挽回的、他终究会后悔的事，更不忍心让托尼揽在自己身上的枷锁再添沉重。

因为托尼·斯塔克就是那样的人——他善良，悲悯，怜爱世人，史蒂夫知道。

史蒂夫强行掰开托尼的面甲，他看见了一张同样血污的脸。在那一刹那，托尼脸上伤口沁出的鲜血让史蒂夫触目惊心，他那双棕糖眸子里氤氲在薄薄雾气中明显的恨意，让史蒂夫的心头一震。

他到底在做什么？

他们究竟为什么会走到非要拼个你死我活的地步？

——够了。

——真的够了，停下来吧。

史蒂夫看见自己猛力地举起星盾，就像他以往对付敌人的所有时候那样，然后下一秒那面盾就带着决绝地砸进了那个泛着蓝光的反应堆。

轰鸣的声响让一切的打斗都停下来，喘气声在史蒂夫耳鸣的耳朵里被无限放大。

他真的不想打了。

他不想和托尼成为仇敌，也不想托尼为了今天如果杀了巴基而日后被自责折磨。

他曾见过托尼因为马克西莫夫一家的意外而在深夜噩梦中筋挛不已，直到人工智能管家求助当时醒过来睡不着的史蒂夫。

他尽量轻柔地环抱住那个在颤抖的人，温暖的手虚抚在托尼被冷汗浸湿的背上，同时告诫自己记住朋友的界线。

他轻声安抚着，一边轻柔而缓慢地抚平怀中人的气息，“你知道的，那不是你的错。”

托尼渐渐在他怀中平静下来，他反常地没有被窥探到弱点似的推开史蒂夫，而是抓着史蒂夫的衣襟，把脸埋在史蒂夫的脖颈中沉默。

半晌，史蒂夫差点以为他又睡着了的时候，托尼才用有些干哑的声音说道，“可是每次我听见别人告诉我，这不是我的错的时候，我就越是会觉得，这就是我的错。”

看吧，托尼就是这样的人，无论他表现得是多么的不在乎和浑球，他就是这样的喜欢把所有与自己有关或没关的责任往身上揽的人。

过去的回忆恍惚着在眼前，被西伯利亚的白雪吹散。

史蒂夫撑在星盾上喘气，他低头看见了托尼挡在面前的双手，交叉着保护着致命部位，完全的防御姿势。

——他以为我想杀了他吗？

史蒂夫看着自己无力地歪坐倒在一边，冰凉的雪落在他的脸颊和手指上，他撑在地上，咬着牙苦笑，吐出一口浊气。

就算重来多少次，他还是会做一样的选择，因为他根本没得选。

……不，他本来有。

他本来可以选择在更早的时候和托尼坦白，有那么多次机会，那么多次从嘴边一划而过的时候，任何一次都不会比现在的局面更糟。

这世上有三种选择题。

史蒂夫摇晃着撑着膝盖站起来，费力将嵌进反应堆的盾牌带着碎片抽出来。

第一种是两个选项都是对的，这种最简单，因为选哪个都高兴。

第二种是一个对一个错，这种也简单，选错了是你傻。

他将盾牌跨上右手，左手拉起气息奄奄的巴基，不敢再去看托尼是什么眼神。

最难的是，两个选项都是错的。

他想要转身带着巴基离开，可是托尼无力的嘶吼拦住了他的脚步。

“那面盾是我父亲做的！”

“你配不上它！”

史蒂夫看向托尼，他眼睑下的伤口还在流血，让那些裹在和蜜糖一样颜色的眼睛中的痛苦、失望、不甘和仇恨更加鲜艳。

——他恨我吗？

史蒂夫稍稍抬头看向虚空中不知道的哪一点，想了一遍托尼的话，觉得他说得没错。

霍华德找了他二十几年，送给他这面世界上绝无仅有的盾牌，为他挡去了所有来自敌人的大大小小的攻击，保护了他的性命安全一次又一次。

而他却把事情搞成——本不该是这样的。

史蒂夫想，如果托尼恨他，这样也好。

恨他总好过让托尼今后都活在无尽的后悔和自责中。

这样也好，他看着远处点点头。

史蒂夫感觉到自己的手指开始松开盾牌，他想阻止自己但是却无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着那面红蓝盾直直地砸向地面，发出令人耳鸣的铮鸣。

他看见了那一瞬间放大在托尼眼中的震惊和后悔，这些都是已经转过身的史蒂夫看不到的。

如果史蒂夫能感受托尼内心的话，他会知道，托尼几乎在那句话说出口的瞬间就后悔了。

他看着托尼吃力地撑在地上，好像被盔甲压迫得连一根手指都抬不起来，而这就是他们两人之间的最后一次见面。

他想让自己停下来，因为他还记得后来再也找不到托尼在宇宙中的消息时，那种沁入骨血的悲恸和后悔几乎要杀了他。

——别走…

可是史蒂夫只能看着自己的背影越来越远，他用尽了力气在自己耳朵旁边喊叫。

——蠢货，留下来啊！

如果他当时能预先知道后来天各一方的人海茫茫，他一定不会走。

史蒂夫看着自己已经消失在视线中，无能为力的感觉真的令人挫败。他的意识仿佛被带着刺的荆棘越勒越紧，让他和这个时空的连接开始摇摇欲坠。

那阵刺眼的白光再次袭来，史蒂夫感觉到自己好像在被时间撕扯，眼前的景象也渐渐开始扭曲，他几乎看不清托尼是如何支撑着自己站起来去捡起星盾。

他最终支撑不住意识，被巨大的张力卷进时间洪流，那些过去的画面就像打碎的玻璃一样，一片一片地挂满在时间这条长廊的四周墙壁上。

史蒂夫就像掉进了自己的走马灯一样，他看着包围着自己的画面碎片中，大大小小形状不一的全是他和托尼的回忆。

但是和他记忆中的不一样。

这些画面都是史蒂夫看不到的记忆。

他看见他醒来的那天，阳光洋洋洒洒地在托尼柔软的卷发上，看向史蒂夫的眼睛中盛满了他没看见的欢喜和仰慕。

他看见在神盾的飞舰上托尼在史蒂夫负气走开后眉宇间的懊悔和失落。

他看见在大厦的聚会上，他去尝试拔起索尔的锤子时，托尼坐在侧边沙发上那道从来没离开过自己的视线，被酒精熏染过的绵绸情意快要溢出那双琥珀般的眼睛。

他看见那个自己被允许进入托尼的私人领域的夜晚，温柔地抱着安抚托尼的自己没看到的——托尼皱着眉悄悄吮吸他身上的气息时的贪恋，和总是挂在他眼角的一丝惆怅。

这些飞驰而来又在意识中疾速闪过的画面像一记重锤击中了史蒂夫，他盯着这些明明是存在于他的记忆中却又是他从没看到过的碎片，全都是托尼在他看不到的地方，用满是爱意和倾慕的眼神温柔的注视着他。

史蒂夫很熟悉这种眼神，因为他自己曾无数次在托尼废寝忘食地工作到深夜或清晨时，用同样的目光描摹过他的柔软的眉发，绕过他的孤傲的鼻梁，落在他唇瓣上打着转。

最后飞逝过去的一块碎片，是西伯利亚的雪絮染白了托尼的棕发，史蒂夫看见托尼歪坐在那里，怀中抱着的，是那面一直跟随在美国队长身边的盾牌。

他将星盾紧紧地扣在胸前，因为过度用力，盔甲都开始发出咔哒的声响。但是托尼好像完全感觉不到，他失神地将额头抵在盾牌的边沿上，眼底是化不开的、浓稠的哀伤。

史蒂夫透过时间看着托尼就保持那样的姿势，在凌冽的呼啸寒风中寥落地抱着他的盾牌。

托尼眼底的伤口比他脸上的血更加触目惊心，让史蒂夫觉得自己的心都快跟着一起碎了。

他不禁恍惚地去猜测，托尼当时会是什么感受？

他当时在想些什么？

苦涩、哀伤、寒心，他驾驶着飞船驶向泰坦星孤注一掷的时候，甚至是在茫茫宇宙之中当他在弥留之际，他也是带着这样的心情吗？

史蒂夫觉得自己真的蠢透了。

他到底在侥幸什么。

他不奢求托尼能原谅他，尽管他由衷地希望有一天托尼能够理解这一切。哪怕今天他们一刀两断背道而驰，假以时日那些血淋淋的伤口终究会愈合。

他还有很长的时间可以去修补裂痕。

可是灾难和危险甚至没有给他来得及去弥补的时间，等他回过神来，他们已经输的一败涂地，而托尼也彻底消失在了星河之外。

直到那时，他才开始后悔——

后悔为什么在争执的时候没有控制自己的大脑不受那些该死的情绪的挑拨；

后悔为什么在冲动的时候不能把他心里真正想说的话好好说出来；

后悔在逃亡的两年从来没有鼓起勇气回去看那个人一眼，因为那该死的内疚，该死的懦弱，因为他该死的自以为是。

他再也没有什么来日方长了，在瓦坎达大战后的四个月里，睡梦中他无数次地回到西伯利亚，他无数次的声嘶力竭地对离开的自己吼叫着，让自己留下来。

让自己别走。

——告诉他，你爱他。

——别让他直到最后都不知道这份隐藏在晨熹微凉日光中的爱意。

这对不起史蒂夫的每一次心跳加速，对不起每一次的面红耳赤，也对不起他对托尼所有的难以启齿的冲动。

这些零零碎碎的碎片全部消失在时空遥远的黑洞中，史蒂夫感觉自己猛地撞到了一面可以穿透的墙上一样，他的意识不再清晰，被不同时空的声音拉扯得快支离破碎。

他差点以为自己是在做一个醒不来的梦，脑海里昏沉的感觉让他感到身处的环境仿佛是一片混沌之中。他感受不到这里有任何存在的实体，也感受不到任何温度，这种寂寥和窒息像是要拉扯着他陷入无底的沉睡沼泽，让他竟有点分不清这里到底是时空的缝隙，还是他从来都没有从北冰洋的那个囚牢里出来过。

他忽然想起他在过去里看到的，那个胸口发着光的人，来到他面前将残喘在冰层中的黑暗驱散的那天。 

所有人都知道美国队长是来自上个世纪二战的英雄。

可是恐怕除了他自己，没有人知道美国队长的英雄是踩着火焰将他带出了那个永世寥落的冰窟的托尼·斯塔克。

在他的意识快要被无尽的黑暗吞噬之际，从虚无的尽头传来了断断续续、甚至算不上清晰的声音。

“St…eve？”

——是谁呢，这样难掩声线中的满心担忧的声音……

“快醒醒，Steve……”

——是谁会用这样温柔的声音叫他呢？

接着一阵急剧的失重感席卷而来，他好像从千里高空中一下子摔回了地面，并且眼前突如其来的强光让他下意识地抬手遮挡。

等等——他可以感觉到自己的身体了，他是说，再一次。

怎么回事？

史蒂夫强忍着不适的刺眼灯光，引入眼帘的全都是模糊不清的雾气，他只能勉强辨认出有几个人形的影子围在周围，然后有一个人在他的眼前叫着他的名字。

那些声音好像是从非常遥远的地方传来的，隐隐约约让他觉得非常熟悉。

一阵眩晕，适应了光线之后，史蒂夫的视线终于能够开始对焦，他终于能看清楚那张脸的样子。

那颗托帕石般的眼眸中是他还没来得及收起来的急切和担忧，萦绕在眼周的乌青好像又比上次在电视上看见的更重了，就连他总是引以为傲的小胡子都不似往日精致。

“你醒了，Cap？”

——他一直都是我的英雄，一直都是。

.

.

班纳和苏芮不断地检测确认史蒂夫全身的各项指标，确认共振器没有在他的大脑中留下任何损伤。

史蒂夫此时还没有整理清楚自己的思绪，刚醒过来的时候有那么几分钟的时间他的意识完全处于茫然的状态。

直到班纳在他耳边喊了几声，从他脑袋上摘下共振器，他才渐渐集中注意力将思绪拉回现实。

意识共振带来的身体负荷让他现在虚弱得连呼吸都无法平息——好吧，史蒂夫承认，他的呼吸紊乱也是有其他原因的。

他睁开眼的那一瞬间就看见托尼了，他现在就站在几步之外背对着史蒂夫盯着窗外。

史蒂夫差点就要去揉眼睛了，这真的不是他的幻觉么——他的意思是，天，托尼还活着！

“基本上已经把共振全部停止了，各项指标正常，一周之内没有意外的话就可以恢复。”班纳在令人眼花缭乱的全息屏上记录完史蒂夫的所有数据后，推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，看向史蒂夫，“这也多亏你体内的血清，四倍的恢复力？”

史蒂夫挣扎着伸长脖子往托尼那边看，娜塔莎注意到他的动作，连忙走过来扶住他，“我们在虫洞中找到了托尼的飞船，就在你，呃，进入休眠状态后不久。”

“托尼？”

史蒂夫带着所有时间流中的记忆回来，他记得他看到的所有，而他现在的心情有多么欣喜若狂他自己都无法描述。

他以为托尼已经死了，他以为再也没有机会可以亲口告诉托尼他爱他。

幸好上天终究垂怜他疯狂而卑微的祈求，将他的托尼重新送到他的身边，给了他一个机会。

托尼听见了史蒂夫叫他的名字，于是他回过头朝病床上的史蒂夫走过来。

史蒂夫此刻有太多太多的话想要和托尼说，他看着托尼一步一步朝自己靠近，胸腔里的那颗心都开始砰砰作响。

然后——

他的那一口白牙和托尼的拳头直接打了照面并进行了亲密接触。

托尼什么也没说直接揍了史蒂夫一拳。

一瞬间，房间里鸦雀无声。

史蒂夫本来还有点晕乎的脑袋现在更加转不过来了，刚才发生了什么？

托尼正站在他的床边揉着刚才揍了史蒂夫一拳的手。

剩下的众人面面相觑，刚才钢铁侠打了美国队长一拳，正中牙门的那种。所以是钢铁侠终于按捺不止想往美国队长那张非常美国的脸上招呼的冲动了吗？虽然这看上去更像是在泄私愤。

但是众人都非常默契地保持了沉默，互相之间交换了个“你知我知”的眼神——美国队长和钢铁侠之间的“私愤”他们是不会想参与的。

就在他们以为托尼要继续接着殴打九旬老人的时候，没想到他只是淡淡地说了句话就转身走掉了。

“欢迎回来，罗杰斯·敢死队·队长。”

班纳和苏芮重新打开了操作台，为史蒂夫重新检查新添的“伤口”——其实他们知道这是多此一举，因为托尼压根没有用多大的力气，就像刚才说过的，单纯地只是在发泄情绪。

但是班纳还是觉得走个程序检查一下比较好，毕竟他们的好队长现在看上去非常的——呆愣。

罗迪一掌拍上自己的脑门，无语道，“别告诉我，现在就我们这点人，还要再分阵营群殴一次吧？”

“我倒不觉得。”娜塔莎瞅了瞅托尼离开的方向，想起史蒂夫醒来时托尼急切地在他耳边一声声喊他名字的样子，会心一笑，“他们总是会‘一起’解决问题的，不是吗？”

.

.

战后需要料理的事情太多了，虽然之前的四个月里已经召开了大大小小的新闻发布会，解释战况损失以及安抚恐慌，但是由于损伤实在惨重，各国政府都在向复仇者联盟施压，要求尽快给出解决办法。

复仇者这边被逼得焦头烂额，好在现在钢铁侠和美国队长都重新归队了，而他们一起出现在最新的记者会上，也让民众在突如其来的重大灾难下逐渐恐慌的心情平静稳定了下来。

毕竟只要看见这两位复仇者的领袖重新站在一起就已经足够令人安心了，不是吗？

不过，在媒体之外的地方，情况就有那么点微妙了。

刚刚结束联合国的部署会议，史蒂夫还没来得及转身叫住托尼，这人就已经匆匆推开会议室的门离开了。

史蒂夫失落地捏捏额头，绕在衣领下整齐系好的领带让他有点烦躁——这已经是第五次了。

自从他醒来后被托尼揍了一拳之后，他们就再也没单独说过话。他每次在基地里想去找他时，Friday都只是告诉他"我很抱歉，罗杰斯队长。boss在工作室里，他说不想被打扰。"，然后在紧闭的工作室门口犹豫许久，他不知道托尼以前给他的“最高权限”是否还在。

但是就算还在，史蒂夫想，他也不愿意在现在这种情况下、以这样的方式强行进去。

他想和托尼好好谈谈，包括他在时空旅行中发生的那些事——天，天知道他现在有多想见到托尼，给他一个满满的拥抱和他道歉（如果托尼还想继续揍他的话，他绝对不会还手的），然后盯着他那双似融进了蜜糖般的眼睛说出他心底那些，最柔软、最绵长、最情长的词句。

可是他不想强迫托尼。

在媒体面前诸如各种会议上，托尼好不容易露面和史蒂夫同时出现在一个场合，等这些冗长烦人的会议结束后，再等史蒂夫想去叫住托尼时，就会像今天一样，只能得到托尼匆匆离开的一个背影。

托尼在躲着他，迟钝如史蒂夫·罗杰斯也清楚地感觉到了。这让他的心里像打翻了酵素一样的酸胀，他知道托尼还在为西伯利亚的事情生气，说实话，他也没有奢求托尼这么快就能原谅他。

只是托尼三番五次的对他避而不见，让他感到非常沮丧。

“干嘛呢，不追上去？”史蒂夫的肩被人从后面拍了一下，他没回头去看，毕竟他非常熟悉娜塔莎的声音。

“很明显他不想见我，或许他还在……还在生我的气。”

红发特工上前搭上史蒂夫的肩，“那你就去道歉，虽然我并不清楚到底是为了什么。”

史蒂夫摇头苦笑，如果说他刚醒来时满心都是要和托尼告白的勇气，现在却因为托尼的躲避而步步溃败。

噢，这真的不能怪他胆小或优柔寡断。即使是勇猛精进如美国队长，在与真心相关的感情问题上也会畏缩不前。

更何况，那是托尼。

“他说不定已经对我彻底失望，你也看到了——他甚至不愿意和我说话。”

娜塔莎差点以为自己的听觉出现了什么障碍，她转过头看见史蒂夫那张俊逸得近乎完美的侧脸上，挂着的是被打翻了的酸涩和哀伤。

娜塔莎人生中第一次觉得帮助美国队长和钢铁侠简直比她去克里姆林宫取得卡拉切夫大臣的脚指纹的任务还要难（nat：别问我关于这个任务，你不会想知道的）。

她抓住史蒂夫的双臂将他转过来正对自己，然后双手轻轻捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，这个动作让史蒂夫不得不稍稍弯下腰。

“嘿，听我说，队长。”娜塔莎沙哑干燥的声音非常低沉而温柔，“我们都知道托尼·斯塔克是什么样的人，钢铁侠从来都是正面迎击的，不是吗——他越是逃避，就说明他越是在乎。”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，纤长的金色睫毛掩盖住了他眼中翻滚的情绪，然后他感觉到娜塔莎环住他的背，轻柔而短暂地拥抱了一下他，在史蒂夫的耳边说道，“去找他谈谈吧，是托尼把你从那儿带回来的。”

.

. 

来自外界媒体政府的压力虽然紧迫，但说透也不过是公关需要做的事情。但是有一些事，一些更加沉重、混杂着自责内疚的事，就没办法用公关来解决了。

梅来到复仇者基地的时候，复仇者们正在会议厅开会商讨利用量子空间进行时间穿梭的可行性，人工智能提醒托尼有来访客人在会客厅等候，托尼打开桌面上的屏幕，愣住了一两秒，一直关注着他的史蒂夫很容易捕捉到他眼中一闪而过的无措和愧疚。

“呃，是梅·莱利·帕克。”托尼站起身后不适地咳了咳，他发现此刻他那张向来能说会道的嘴变得有些笨拙，“…是彼得的婶婶。”

他得去见梅，他也知道梅来这里是为了什么。那个孩子消失在他眼前的场景还残忍得历历在目，托尼甚至觉得自己可能连一句“节哀”都无法顺利地说出口。

“会议暂止，其他人先休息。”史蒂夫中止了会议，他看着托尼捏着袖扣走出会议室——那是他的专属小动作，当他紧张或焦虑的时候就会去捏一下袖口。

史蒂夫当然看见了，而且他知道在泰坦星上发生了什么。

会议室的单向玻璃和会客室的双向玻璃正好是在视线上的对角，史蒂夫看见托尼走进会客室后，原本坐在沙发上等候的梅一看见他就非常急切地站起来，走到托尼面前，问了什么。

饶是四倍听力也听不见他们的对话，更何况这里的每个房间都装了非常好的隔音设备。

但是他不需要听到也知道是为了什么事情。

之后托尼的嘴张张合合，史蒂夫可以看见染上他眼角的哀戚和眉头间扯不开的愧色。

他看着梅在他面前掩面抽泣，抬起的手像是要去拥抱，又在犹豫中缓缓放下，最后他只是说了一句话。

这句话史蒂夫看清楚了。

——I’m sorry.

史蒂夫转回椅子，不再去看会客室里的人。

他知道那是什么感觉，自责、沉痛、悲恸和懊悔都混在一起，无限地在心中膨胀，压迫得让人快要无法呼吸。

而这还并不是最艰难的部分。

最艰难的部分，是要强迫自己暂时忘记那些令人肝肠寸断的痛苦。

假装不去想，这样才能迫使自己继续走下去。

超级英雄整天忙着拯救世界，连允许自己哀悼的时间都没有。

.

. 

“托尼，等一下。”史蒂夫今天总算在会议结束后成功拦住了托尼。

大概是因为刚才的事，托尼中途回来之后便一直有些恍惚，不知道是不是史蒂夫的错觉，脸色也有些苍白。

史蒂夫暗自思忖片刻后，宣布今天的会议暂时到此结束。

然后托尼摇摇晃晃的站起来要离开，史蒂夫眼疾手快地跑上前抓住了正匆匆离开的托尼。

“罗杰斯？怎么了，有事吗？”

托尼回过头来，他眼神有些游移，稍稍偏头盯着别处。史蒂夫这才近距离地发现托尼额头上那些细密的薄汗，以及他声音中难以察觉的喘息。

“我——本来我想说，我想和你谈谈。”

托尼轻轻地抽出了自己的手臂，他从上衣口袋里抽出墨镜带上，不想让史蒂夫看见自己渐渐快要失焦的双眼。

面对悲痛欲绝的梅，他甚至不知道该说些什么安慰的话。

他知道这都是他的错。

不只是彼得，千千万万消散在茫茫宇宙中的生灵，这都是他的责任。

如果他能做得更多……

如果他能——

“……托尼？托尼！”

托尼一个激灵，思绪被拉回现实。他努力让视线聚焦，只看见史蒂夫满脸担忧地在他面前叫着他的名字。

他什么时候把他那大胡子给剃了的，托尼想着。

“怎么了？”

“你的脸色看起来很不好，你是不是哪里不舒服？”

“没有，我没事。”托尼用尽力气、竭力压制住身体的颤抖，努力将声音的每个语调都保持着平静，“只是昨晚没睡好。”

“可是——”

“我要回工作室继续完成复仇者太空战服的设计了，顺利的话明天就能看见试验品了。”

托尼匆忙地结束对话，摆摆手转身离开，他忍住不去看身后史蒂夫脸上的神伤和失落。

天知道他就快撑不住了。

——该死的PTSD。

.

. 

托尼冷漠的态度让史蒂夫感到酸涩，可是在他迈开脚步追上去之前，罗迪的联络电话打过来，军方要求见美国队长。

他皱眉看着托尼离开的背影，无奈地叹了口气，“知道了，我马上到。”

. 

“你应该没忘记你还是逃犯吧，美国队长？”

史蒂夫抬头去看面前撑在桌子上咄咄逼人的罗斯，身后是一片黑压压的穿着军装的大小官员。史蒂夫的嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的线，没有说话。

“战争结束后，协议还是一样会生效……。”

史蒂夫把头转向一边，打断了罗斯说道，“协议的事我会和斯塔克重新商讨，现在我坐在这里不是来妥协的，我是来战斗的。”

罗斯嗤笑一声，踱步在桌前，他在身后的大屏幕上调出全球各地的灾情资料，指着那个几乎消失了一般的人口数字，厉声质问，“这就是你们战斗的成果吗？说到斯塔克，如果不是因为他放任幻视脱离复仇者，敌人怎么会占得先机？”

史蒂夫皱眉看向罗斯，眉毛冷峻地勾勒出他此时眼中的不满，“他已经做到尽力了。”

“不，他没有。他本可以做得更多！”罗斯大声斥责道，其他人也因此而开始低声议论，“你们本来可以组织灭霸拿到心灵宝石，但是你们没有！因为你们的错误决策，所以世界上一半的人都无声无息的死去了！”

“为什么你们复仇者没有保护人们？”

“你们要怎么弥补这样大的惨重损失？”

“斯塔克在哪里？他除了造那些花里胡哨的钢铁人之外，他为什么没有做更多！”

房间里一时哄闹，史蒂夫安静地看着面前这群人狰狞扭曲的面孔，他没有生气。他知道这些人并非愚蠢自私之辈。

在无力挽回的灾难面前，人们都明白这场仗注定失败，他们也都明白怨天尤人也无济于事。

可是每当心中愁思哀痛无处发泄时，人们还是会怨他们。

因为罪魁祸首都消失了，他们心中郁结无处派遣，于是怪罪他们就成了最顺理成章的事了。

.

. 

——只是，托尼也听着这群人对他进行这种不公正的指责吗？

史蒂夫的脚步很匆忙，甚至他一下车干脆是跑着回到基地的。他跑到电梯面前，按下按钮。

——他曾经听过多少次了呢？

史蒂夫走进电梯，电梯门在他面前缓缓关上。他用有些不稳的声音和人工智能报出了他要去的楼层。

——为什么自己以前从来没有发现，托尼他往自己身上压上的负担是那么的重。

史蒂夫抬头盯着那个显示楼层的LED屏，那个数字在不断升高，托着史蒂夫也越来越快的接近他想见的那个人。

——因为他总是用幽默转移人们的视线，用那副对一切都漠不关心的样子掩盖着真实的疲惫和那些快把他压垮的焦虑。

电梯门“叮”地一声打开，史蒂夫急切地朝着托尼的工作室走去。只是他在经过托尼的卧室时，他注意到卧室的门是半掩着的。

史蒂夫停下来，他看着那扇门，努力平息下自己因为一路跑上来而喘气的呼吸。

——那句话怎么说的来着，钢铁侠“永远独行”？

他慢慢地走近那扇门，轻轻搭上门把手。

——这世上怎么可能会有那样的人啊。

.

. 

房间里很黑，没有开灯。史蒂夫凭借窗帘缝隙中渗进来的光线看清了，床上那个裹在被子里的人形。

托尼并没有意识到史蒂夫的靠近，他此刻完全陷入了PTSD发作而带来的幻觉中。

史蒂夫轻轻唤了几声托尼，但是没有得到回应。于是他轻轻地拉开蒙在托尼头顶的被子，他看到了紧闭着眼微微颤抖的托尼，冷汗打湿了他额前的头发。

他的嘴唇都有些干裂，还在痛苦地呓语着什么。

史蒂夫心中一惊，他抚上托尼的额头，有些热度，“托尼？托尼，醒醒！”

但是托尼仍然没有醒过来，他的眉毛痛苦地纠缠在一起，睫毛也因为出汗而变得湿漉漉。

“Friday，托尼到底出什么事了？”

“是PTSD。”

史蒂夫愣神的间隙想起了早些时候，托尼匆忙离开的那些背影。

“……这并不是第一次了，对吗？”

“是的，罗杰斯队长。”

“不——”

托尼突然开始痉挛，他的呼吸也更加紊乱，史蒂夫慌乱之间只能抱住他，并缓慢轻柔地拍打着托尼的后背，安抚着托尼的情绪，想尽量减少一些他的痛苦。

托尼那温度高于正常体温的鼻息喷在史蒂夫的脖颈上，让史蒂夫的心一阵绞痛。

如果他完全没注意到的话，他甚至不敢想托尼要如何熬过这一个个难捱痛苦的夜晚。

他知道PTSD是什么样的。

“……Steve……”

“Tony？”史蒂夫以为托尼醒过来了，但他的眼睛仍然被痛苦笼罩紧闭着，那些呓语甚至都是断断续续的。

“…别…别死——”

“别…我一个人…”

史蒂夫环住托尼的手骤然收紧，他好像突然被惊雷击中，带着惊讶、心疼和自责，他艰难地继续问道，“病因是什么？”

这次人工智能没有回答他。

“托尼不让你告诉我，对吗？”

“是的，我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫低头看着托尼因为在幻境中挣扎而痛苦得皱在一起的五官，他伸手轻轻地去揉开托尼的眉心。

“是因为——因为我吗？”

人工智能管家依然没有回答他。

但是这次的沉默已经给了史蒂夫他想知道的答案了。

而且史蒂夫也能大致猜出，当初在旺达的幻境里，托尼看到了什么。

史蒂夫并不知道他之前的牺牲，会给托尼带来这么大的心理伤害。

他应该注意到的。

托尼·斯塔克是那样的悲悯，他怜爱众生。

他将这世界上的每一个人的生命都背负在那副战甲的肩上，就像是受难的耶稣背上硕大的十字架，在荒芜沙漠中负重前行。

他时刻都在忏悔，时刻都在告解罪过。

而最深的痛苦和罪孽，就是看着自己爱的人为了众生牺牲，而自己无能为力。

甚至就是因为自己的无能，才需要那个人用有去无回的方式挽救这一切。

“I…I’m sorry, Steve……”

史蒂夫摸上托尼的后脑勺，柔软的卷发因为汗水而有些潮湿，但这并不妨碍史蒂夫侧头亲吻托尼头顶的发旋，他虔诚地吻着，并同时用低沉温柔的声音安抚着。

“It’s alright now，Tony.”

“There there……”

史蒂夫感觉到怀中的人已经不再颤抖了，呼吸也渐渐平稳了下来。夜晚的风轻轻地掀开了窗帘，月光影影绰绰将地板和床上都镀上了一层银白的冷光。

“你在哄小孩吗？”

托尼的声音从怀中模糊地传来，在史蒂夫松开手后，离开了史蒂夫的怀里。

他陷入混沌之中，正在不停地挣扎，快要被四周的黑暗完全吞噬之时，他感受到一个温暖又令他安心的怀抱。

那个人的心跳声就在他耳边，渐渐地驱散了那些缠在他四肢上的黑暗。

等他好不容易强迫自己撑起沉重的眼皮，耳朵才真实地听见了那个人安抚的声音。

那是他非常熟悉、非常贪恋的声音。

而这个拥抱中的温度，也还是和几年前的那个拥抱一样温暖。

让他差点以为是自己沉溺进了回忆。

他抬头去看史蒂夫，这个人正一脸无措的看着自己，月光让他的蓝眼睛看上去更加柔和和透彻，一如他那天第一次从沉眠中醒来的样子。

大概是因为今天月光太美，大概是因为托尼刚刚经历令人窒息的幻觉，大概是因为他昨晚在工作室休息的时候看的那部电影——叫什么名字托尼都不记得了，但是谁在乎呢——托尼不想去问为什么史蒂夫在自己的房间，也不想去问他之前为什么要做什么牺牲自己那么蠢的事情。

他实在是太累了。

四肢都像散了架一样的那种累。

一时间房间里面两个人都没有说话。

“你还在生气吗？”

托尼瞅了一眼坐在他床上的大兵，答非所问道，“罗杰斯，你什么时候能停止替我做决定？”

史蒂夫愣在那里，他被托尼突如其来的这一句话搞得晕头转向，“什么——噢，我不是……”

“我知道你想说什么，”托尼的脸色还带着虚弱，但是他的眼睛异常明亮地盯着史蒂夫，好像月光被打碎在他的眼中，明亮中透着某种坚定。

“你想说，你瞒着我那件事是因为怕我迁怒巴恩斯或者杀了他；你想说，你一走了之是因为怕我恨你不想再看见你；你想说，你给我那只手机是因为你想给我一个承诺——一个不论何时只要我需要你就会来的承诺；你怕我还在生气，怕我还没原谅你或者不愿意原谅你，所以连在战略会议上都带着小心翼翼甚至是讨好来对待我。

“听好了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。什么劳什子的‘只要你需要，我就会来’的这种承诺我不想要，因为我不想只有我打出那通电话你才会来。

“因为我时时刻刻都需要你。”

托尼的声音回荡在史蒂夫的耳边，因为情绪激动而不得不咬着牙将每个语调都推回到正常的声音上去。

史蒂夫看着托尼眼睛里氤氲着的雾气，他只觉得有只无形的手掐住了他的心脏，让他觉得难受万分，“托尼，我——”

“但是我不需要你来同情我，”托尼别过头抹了一把脸，乱糟糟的头发和被汗湿的背心让他看上去非常的狼狈，“我不想你觉得愧疚而来弥补我。你可以把我从PTSD的幻境中拉出来一次，两次。但是坦白告诉你好了，我整晚整晚地都在做着同样的噩梦，难道你还能整晚整晚地不睡就在我的床上哄小孩吗？”

史蒂夫沉默地看着托尼被泪水沾湿的睫毛，他知道现在托尼的情绪因为PTSD异常激动，但是他该感谢这个PTSD吗？

他总算听到了托尼掩藏在蚌壳之下的声音了不是吗？

托尼一直没听见背后那人的声音，然后只听见一阵窸窣和开门声，他急忙回过头只看见史蒂夫离开房间的身影。

他自嘲地低声笑着，暗自对自己说。

你看呀，你就是一个糟糕透顶的麻烦，谁都不想和你扯上关系。

可是很快寂静无声的房间中再次传来了急匆匆的脚步声，托尼惊讶地抬头看着史蒂夫抱着自己的枕头重新坐到他的床上。

他看着史蒂夫把自己床上原来的单人枕头往一边推了推，然后将自己带来的枕头并排放在一起。

“如果你整晚地做噩梦，那我就整晚地陪着你就好。”

托尼被惊呆到哑口无言，他面前的这个人真的是史蒂夫吗？确定不是什么外星人伪装的吗？

认真的吗？

为了和他道歉还是为了弥补或者管他是为了什么，至于要做到这种地步吗？

史蒂夫看着托尼呆愣的神情，他整理了一下情绪，甚至紧张地清了清嗓子。他知道他不想再继续懦弱地等待和继续错过了，上天好不容易重新施舍给他的机会，他不想再浪费。

“我有和你说过，我爱你吗？”

“哈，罗杰斯你疯了吗？”托尼绝望地笑出声，“你至于为了巴恩斯的事做到这种地步唔——”

剩下的话都被史蒂夫的吻堵在了口中。

托尼惊愕地睁大眼睛盯着他面前放大无数倍的那张他曾经在梦中描摹过无数次的脸，他现在甚至可以看清史蒂夫眼睑上的那些睫毛。

嘴唇上传来柔软温暖的触感提醒他，这并不是他的又一个美梦，也不是他疯了。

——完了，那就是史蒂夫疯了。

史蒂夫用舌尖轻轻地舔了一下托尼的上唇后，松开了他。这个吻并不激烈，也没有一丝情欲，反而非常的温情和绵长，更像是一首款款表白心意的情诗。

可是他们二人都有些气息不稳。

史蒂夫稍稍低头抵着托尼的额头，他看着托尼还处在“不知道发生了什么”的状态中，心里柔软成一片。

“你知道我不会拿这种事开玩笑。”托尼听见史蒂夫轻柔的声音在他耳边响起，“当我以为你已经消失在宇宙中的时候，你不知道我有多后悔——后悔为什么没有早点告诉你，我爱你。

“后悔为什么没有早点发现，你也爱我。

“我无数次地向神明祈求，再给我一次诉说爱意的机会。

“还好上天垂怜我，把你重新送回到我身边。

“托尼，我们都在冥界的门口走过一遭，生命实在是——太脆弱了，不是吗。如果重来一次我们还是注定会失败，那至少让我告诉你，

“不论何时，你都是我最爱的人。”

史蒂夫轻轻地再次抱住托尼，带着他所有的爱意和柔情，像是身披战甲的骑士终于拥抱住了他孤独骄傲的国王。

托尼沉默了半晌，闷闷地在史蒂夫怀里嘟囔了一句，“你什么时候知道我喜欢你的？”

“呃，时空旅行的时候，你知道——那可以让我发现很多以前没发现的事情。”

“你这是作弊！”托尼猛地抬起头来，瞪着史蒂夫。

“Oh, Tony——”史蒂夫无奈地笑开，他看着托尼好像被人戳到腮帮子的仓鼠一样，而红透的耳尖早就暴露了他的真实心情。

史蒂夫突然想起罗斯今天在会议上和他提起的事——

“不过顺便一说，托尼，关于那个‘协议’，我还是不会同意你的。”

“巧了，我也不会同意你的。”

两个人你瞪着我，我瞪着你，然后突然噗嗤地都开始大笑。

托尼感受着史蒂夫近在咫尺的温度，他已经不需要再去问关于巴恩斯的那件事情了。

那些没有说出口的冲动和道歉，他们两个人都明白。

托尼扑上前挂在史蒂夫身上，他抱住史蒂夫的脸，在他的嘴上吧唧了一口。

“好在我们总是可以‘一起’解决问题。”

“是的。”

“你知道我们以后还是会吵架的对吧？”

“当然了，蜜糖。”

“你难道不怕摊上我这个麻烦精就再也没有好日子了吗？”

“那是我的荣幸。”

在这颗缓慢愈合伤口的蔚蓝星球上，星空和海洋终于在深渊中相拥。

. 

生命纵然还有许多惋惜，情爱依然有潮来潮去。

有没有来日方长都不重要，重要的是我们会一直相爱。

 

Fin.  
————————————————

即使是摘掉cp滤镜，我也相信电影中，史蒂夫不希望托尼在冲动之下杀了巴基之后，陷入无尽的自责和后悔。

也许这听上去很假好人，但是托尼·斯塔克难道不就是这样的人吗。

他难道不清楚冬日战士是被九头蛇洗脑的吗，他只是生气史蒂夫的隐瞒，因为那让他觉得史蒂夫从来没有相信过自己。

所以他震怒，什么都不想管只想杀了冬日战士。

可是如果有一天他原谅了冬日战士怎么办？

死人不能复生，托尼只会陷入更加绝望的自责和内疚之中，这难道对他就是好的吗？

至少我是这样理解的啦，队3最后真的没有谁对谁错，要怪——

就怪罗素吧！！


End file.
